Film Patterned Retarder (referred to as FPR), also known as a polarized three-dimensional display panel, is one of the mainstream products in the current three-dimensional display market. An FPR three-dimensional display panel comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate. One side of the color filter substrate far away from the array substrate is provided with a phase retardation film, which is used to divide the three-dimensional display image into left and right eye images by cooperating with polarized glasses. The left and right eye images are then transferred to the viewer's left and right eyes, respectively. Subsequently, the viewer's brain will fuse the left and right eye images into a stereoscopic image accompanied with depth information, so that the three-dimensional display function is achieved. Specifically, the phase retardation film can be partitioned in accordance with the pixel row, with two adjacent rows being 45° and 135° quarter-wave plates respectively, so that the even-row pixel cells and the odd-row pixel cells will display circularly polarized lights in the opposite directions, thus achieving the purpose of separating the left and right eye images.
Meanwhile, in order to solve the problem of large viewing angle color shift, the array substrate of the polarized three-dimensional display panel generally adopts the pixel cell structure as shown in FIG. 1 in recent years. With respect to the pixel cell as shown in FIG. 1, the pixel electrode is divided into a primary pixel electrode zone I and a secondary pixel electrode zone II in an upper and lower distribution manner. The primary pixel electrode zone I comprises a thin film transistor T1, with its grid electrode connected to a first scanning line GLm, and its source electrode connected to a data line DLn. In addition, a liquid crystal capacitor Clc1 and a storage capacitor Cst1 are connected in parallel between the drain electrode of the thin film transistor T1 and the common electrode Com. The secondary pixel electrode zone II comprises a thin film transistor T2, with its grid electrode connected to the first scanning line GLm, and its source electrode connected to the data line DLn. In addition, a liquid crystal capacitor Clc2 and a storage capacitor Cst2 are connected in parallel between the drain electrode of the thin film transistor T2 and the common electrode Com. Moreover, the grid electrode of a thin film transistor T3 is connected to a second scanning line GLm+1, and a charge-shared capacitor Ccs is connected between the source electrode of the thin film transistor T3 and the common electrode Com. In case a scanning signal exists on the second scanning line GLm+1, the thin film transistor T3 will feed through the secondary pixel electrode zone II and charge-shared capacitor Ccs, thereby reducing the voltage of the secondary pixel electrode zone II (as FIG. 1 is a top view, the capacitors have not been marked therein). By virtue of this charge-sharing technology, the primary pixel electrode zone I and the secondary pixel electrode zone II are featured by different voltage values, thereby controlling the respective corresponding liquid crystals to deflect according to different deflection angles in order to achieve the purpose of large viewing angle color shift compensation.
Besides the aforementioned color shift problem, when the viewer watches a three-dimensional image in a larger viewing angle, the cross-talk problem of left and right eye images will also be encountered. For example, the left-eye image that is originally designated to transmit to the left eye is observed by the right eye also, thereby resulting in the binocular signal crosstalk and affecting three-dimensional imaging effects. Moreover, when the primary pixel electrode and the secondary pixel electrode of the pixel cell are vertically distributed, the degree of binocular signal crosstalk is varied if the viewer watches the three-dimensional image from a top view and a bottom view. Typically, the voltage of the secondary pixel electrode is lower than that of the primary pixel electrode, and thus the display brightness in the pixel cell secondary zone will be lower than that of the primary zone accordingly. When the viewer watches in a top view, the great majority of lights is received from the pixel cell primary zone, characterized by high brightness; in contrast, when the viewer watches in a bottom view, the great majority of lights is received from the pixel cell secondary zone, characterized by low brightness, thereby causing severer degree of binocular signal crosstalk for the former manner in comparison to the later one, and resulting in inconsistent degree of binocular signal crosstalk.